Plan HC1
by Miniges
Summary: 2 Villains are recruited to perform a dangerous and mysterious task


Mercy Island

Monday Morning

A small gang of Hellions where chilling out at the docks on a boat, relaxing after a victory over some Snakes. The four of them where shooting the shit, bragging about how they each aviserated a snake in their own special way. One got up to take a leak off the side. He moved to the port side and started relieving himself on the dock, grining at the thought of inconviencing some boat owner. His grin left his face at the sight of a blade protruding through his chest.

The other three hellions where sitting around, talking quietly and shapening their knives and what-not. Without warning, the lifeless body of their buddy dropped in the middle of them. Before they could even draw weapons, they were cut down in a hail of bullets from ever agle.

"This is boring..." The man who dropped the body muttered. He had his face completely hidden by a helmet with a plain yellow face plate. Light padding adorned his shoulders and a black spandex shirt with lightning bolts trailed down his side and black pants. He shethed his long ninja blade on his back scabbard. They called him the Government Assassin. Hidden on the bow and stern of the ship were 2 mercanaries, Snake and Jackson. They started kicking bodies into the ocean, almost on top of their boss.

"Watch where you are dropping those things!" Growled a being from the water. With strength and agility lept a werewolf out of the water. He landed on the deck and swung his water-proof rifle on his back.

"Sorry Captain Wolfgang." They said in unison, saluting then finishing pushing the bodies into the drink. The beast just shook his head. A third Merc, Tombstone, came trotting up to the 4 villains.

"Sir, we have Arachnos troops approching." He breathed steadly and calmly as he pulled out his rifle. Captain Wolfgang heard this and grinned.

"I wonder what Ghost Widow wants with us..." He waved his clawed hand at his troops for them to put their weapons away. They obliged, abeit abit confused. Government Assassin at long since vanished using his ninjitsu, perfering to stay back and watch and only intervene if violence was started.

The Arachons troops walked slowly onto the dock, looking at Captain Wolfgang as he sat on the edge of the boat, 3 of his Mercs, standing behind him with perpetual sneers on their faces.

"Captain Wolfgang?" The lead Trooper out of the 5 spouted.

"I don't see anybody else around who would fit that description." Captain Wolfgang fit his namesake incredibly well. He wore camo shorts and 2 belts of shot gun ammo across his chest. He had a long snout with sharp teeth and a large pair of of wolf-like ears. His legs were double jointed and monsterous.

"Yes, well, You and your partner have been assigned an important mission from Lord Recluse himself." He spoke with a bit uncertainty in his own words. The messanger really didnt see how this one man and his rumored partner could undertake such an important task. "Your mission is to infiltrate the Longbow headquarters and steal the blue prints to a device Lord Recluse wishes to possess." Captain Wolfgang was stuned, as was his stealthy partner as he looked on.

"Why would Recluse want a couple of 2-bit street villains to do a high priority mission like that?" Wolfgang asked supiciously. "Why won't Ghost Widow or Mako do it? They are just a sneaky."

"Lord Recluse dosen't want high priority villains to attack the base, he wants it too look random, unplanned, sloppy." The messanger spoke while reaching into a bag he carried and produced an envelope and a box. "This is quarter of your payment, another quarter will be payed once Lord Recluse hears of the destruction of the Longbow Labs and the rest will be payed on the safe delivery of the plans." Wolfgang nodded as he opend the envalope and took the box.

"This is a..Bomb?" Wolfgang asked after glanceing at the box. The messanger nodded. "What are the plans for anyway?"

"That is not your concern. They are under the name Plan HC1. We will be awaiting your return, Lord Recluse has every faith in your abilities." With that, the 5 Arachnos troops turned and left out of the docks.

Once they were out of sight. GA dropped down next to Wolfgang.

"Do you think thats the whole story?" Wolfgang said quietly, Dismissing his troops for the evening.

"No, It never is." Government Assassin said quietly.

"Meet me here tommorrow?"

"I'll see you then." With that, GA lept into the air and out of sight, he had some reporting to do.


End file.
